Typical
by Phoenyxx
Summary: [Drabble] An ordinary, typical day for Captain Hitsugaya...Only not really where everyone else was clearly insane.


**Typical**

**Warning:** Pre-Bleach plotline.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach.

------------------------------

Hitsugaya Toushirou was enjoying a typical day in Soul Society and during this very typical day, he was having a most typical walk through the deserted passage ways of Seireitei heading towards the center of the shinigami civilization. It was time for another meeting with the other captains – a most typical event that occurs at least once a month.

Yes. Very. Extremely. _Typical_. He thrived in the predictable routine.

Unfortunately for him, it took a very untypical turn when he felt a sudden heavy weight drape across his shoulders. The thin arms wound around his neck and waist in an almost strangle hold while his sword made itself prominently known by digging into his back uncomfortably. Hitsugaya nearly staggered under the unwanted weight but he managed to gain back even footing and then _attempted_ to turn around to tell the person off. Regrettably, he couldn't even turn his head (he _was_ in a strangle hold after all) so the end result was not quite pretty. No. Not at all when the possessive hands clutched onto his shinigami clothing tighter as Hitsugaya began to pry at the obtrusive hands circling him, growling.

What the hell. He didn't even notice the presence behind him until it was too late!

He felt the unpleasant breath tickle his ear as a very familiar reiatsu washed over him, "Hey, hey, Hitsugaya-kun!"

Hitsugaya was miffed. "…Ichimaru." Patiently, while still clawing at the hands on his body, he questioned, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Maaa…" The Captain of the Third leaned over his shoulder and smiled brightly at Hitsugaya, his face unnervingly close in proximity; his response was clearly teasing, "Well, I'm administratin' a hug of course."

Green eyes narrowed dangerously. "Let go of me this instant."

"If you say so, Hitsugaya-kun." And as if in a final effort to discomfort the younger shinigami, Ichimaru gave him a last squeeze before letting go.

Hitsugaya huffed loudly and quickly distanced himself from the other captain. He almost didn't want to know but he really couldn't help himself from asking the golden question, "Why?"

Ichimaru chuckled loudly, clearly amused and sarcastic to boot, "I'm givin' away free hugs."

"…I see." The white-haired captain glared at the other man for even daring to breathe in his space, let alone _hug_ him.

Still smiling and unfazed by the hostility, Ichimaru waved as if nothing happened, "Ahhh…Nice hugging you. I'll see you at the meetin'."

And before Hitsugaya could assert his anger any further, Ichimaru Gin went off and disappeared from his line of sight.

"Crazy bastard…" Muttering and cursing under his breath, Hitsugaya continued his way towards the gathering hall while questioning Ichimaru's erratic behaviour.

But of course, his untypical day doesn't end there.

It was when he began to ascent up the stairs did Kuchiki Byakuya walk past him from behind, his strides long and graceful. Although he did notice him, Hitsugaya continued to walk at his own pace and instead nodded towards the raven-haired shinigami in greeting. In turn, Kuchiki raised an elegant eyebrow as if inquiring him before passing along.

Hitsugaya's frown deepened. What was _that_ about? Kuchiki actually looked…amused, which was very strange for the stoic man.

But then again, today was a pretty untypical day…

"Hmmm…Hitsugaya-kun!" A frail voice hailed him from behind.

Turning around mid-step, Hitsugaya gazed at the man who interrupted his musings. "Captain Ukitake." He was mildly surprised that the older shinigami was standing in front of him instead of resting back in the Fourth Division; he heard that his sickness made a turn for the worse just three weeks prior.

Ukitake Jyuushirou looked torn, brown eyes reflecting a mildly humoured emotion. "I…Well…"

"Yes?" Great. Everyone was acting strange and Hitsugaya was becoming impatient.

"You see…" The elder shinigami trailed off and then smiled uneasily. "I believe this will answer all." Ukitake then reached forwards and enveloped Hitsugaya in another hug.

Immediately, the Tenth Captain stiffened against the contact and pushed him away, taking a cautious step backwards. "Tch, what is with everybody today?!" He scowled warningly at the other captain, very displeased by the impromptu hug.

"Peace, Hitsugaya-kun!" Ukitake raised his hands in a calming motion, still smiling. "I believe you should check the sign that has been attached to your back."

"…What sign?" asked Hitsugaya.

Ukitake flourished the piece of paper - the one that he extracted from the boy while he was hugging him - hidden in his sleeve. "You should see this."

Hitsugaya snatched the paper from Ukitake and analyzed it. The paper had the words 'HUG ME' written in huge print punctuated with a heart at the end of the statement. Additionally, almost unnoticeable at the corner of the page was a tiny message reading, 'Shhh…He doesn't know!'

He closed his eyes, sucking in an angry breath, his hand clenched into a fist around the piece of paper. "MATSUMOTO!"

Maybe his day wasn't so untypical after all…That is, it's just another typical day involving an outrageous plot from his Vice Captain of course.

------------------------------

**Bonus Scene**

"Captain Shirou-Shirou!"

Tiny hands clamped over his eyes tightly as a pair of legs wound around his waist for stability. A cute voice apologized loudly into his ear, "I'm sorry for missin' out on your free hugs day!"

He could feel a dribble of warm drool slide down his neck as he inwardly cringed. Matsumoto was definitely going to be further punished for that stunt.

------------------------------

**End**

My my. Everyday should be 'Hug a Shinigami Day'!

Spyrit


End file.
